Our Graffito
by addicted.strawberries
Summary: And there laid the graffito of an umbrella and below it were the names, Mikan and Natsume. “So it’s a couple?” Mizuki asked. “Hai. And there’s a story behind this graffito,” Tsubasa said.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana owns it all! Well, except for the plot but I still got the idea from one of her chapters…..**

--

_Our Graffito_

It was the big clean up day in Gakuen Alice. This event happens after the Christmas ball.

"Mizuki!" a pitchy female voice called.

Looking up from what she's doing, her bright crimson eyes sparkling with happiness met with those of her senpai.

"Aoi-senpai!" the brown-haired girl said as she ran to her senpai.

"Ne Mizuki-chan, you ready to clean up in tokuryoku-kei room?"

"Mm!" the cheerful girl said as she walked with her senpai along the hallway, to go to their room.

When they got there, the entire Tokuryoku-kei students were slacking off; some sleeping, some messing up the place even more and some or rather one….. is staring into thin air.

When her senpai lit up a fire on her hand, everybody got quiet and dropped what they're doing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she said, with a smile engraved on her face but anger is evident in her voice.

Suddenly, a group of ghosts appeared in front of her face.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

"Ahhh!" the raven-haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs causing the fire to land on someone's hair.

"My hair's on fire! Put it off! Put it off!" someone said as he ran around the room.

"Youichi, you're going to pay for this! Mizuki help me!....... (continues running) You just watch Youichi! Someday I'll- Ahhhhhhh!!!" Mizuki's senpai said as she continuously ran around the room because of the increasing ghosts following her.

"You talk too much," the silver-haired lad said as he returned to spacing out.

Then, a man appeared on the doorway which goes unnoticed by all the students because of the commotion happening except for Mizuki.

"Tsubasa-sensei!" Mizuki shouted as she excitedly ran towards their sensei. This caused the commotion to stop. The only sound heard were the splash of water and the raven-haired girl's screaming. Youichi then unsummoned the ghost and caused the girl to stop.

"What's happening here?" he said while carrying Mizuki in his arms.

"It's all Youchi's fault!" the raven-haired girl said as she pointed an accusing finger to him.

Tsubasa just nod his head, already fond of this commotions happening every time he comes here. He can't be angry for this is always what happens back to the old days when Mizuki's mother was here. The brunette in his arms just reminded him of her. What a sacrifice those two made just to save the life of their daughter.

"Okay, we'll just clean up first and then we'll slack off."

"Hmph… you're ordering us to clean up while you just slack off here."

"Don't worry, Aoi. I'll help this time."

"Arigato, sensei. So let's start now?"

"Hai!" the entire class said.

Everyone get each of them a cleaning material and started cleaning.

"Can someone help me with this cupboard?" Mizuki said as she failed moving off the thing.

Tsubasa and Aoi came to help her as she yelled, " Youchi, get to work!" when she saw him drinking a soda while reading a magazine. _'When did that guy do anything besides spacing out?'_

And they finally moved the cupboard.

"Ooohhhh! There's so many graffiti behind this cupboard," Aoi said.

"Let me see! Let me see!" someone shouted.

"Me too! Me too!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Eh? Tsubasa-senpai is in this graffiti too, look! Oh, and Misaki-sensei too! And principal-san too! Oh! Here's Aunt Hotaru! Why is she in here?" Mizuki said continuously.

"Here's big brother too! And Mikan-nee-chan!"

"Eh? Natsume and Mikan made their own graffito? Let me see!" Tsubasa said and this caught Youichi's attention.

And there laid the graffito of an umbrella and below it were the names, Mikan and Natsume.

"So it's a couple?" Mizuki asked.

"Hai. And there's a story behind this graffito," Tsubasa said.

"I want to know-" Mizuki was cut off when someone shouted, "Look! Azuma-kun found something!"

"Sugoi! Another discovery!" they said but before they took a look on it, they heard a bang.

"Ah! Mizuki-chan help me!"

They looked towards the doorway and found the twins running around the room.

'_Rika-chan is just like her mother,' _Tsubasa sighed as he watched the sight of the two, remembering the rookie.

As the fight stopped, Mizuki ran to Ryo and comforted him.

"Are you alright, Ryo-kun?" she said as she neared her face to him. Ryo blushed and this moment will not go unnoticed by Rika as a flash of a camera was seen.

Then Rika's eyes sparkled with delight because of the picture.

"Another blackmailing picture again," Aoi said as she saw Rika waved it in front of her brother's face and all of them nodded their heads.

Ryo attempted to snatch the picture away from her but Rika put out her enormous Butt Puncher 5000.

"Touch me and your butt is dead," she said.

"Rika-chan! I'm so glad you came!" she said as she attempted to hug her. But to her dismay, Rika used her invention against her.

"Oh look! It's You-kun! He's so cute! I could just pinch his cute little chubby cheeks!" someone shouted.

"Hey! That's unfair! You opened the album without me!" she said as she sped up to them, ignoring the pain her butt's going through.

As they were busy looking at Youichi's picture's when he's a child, a flash of camera was seen again. They turned to Rika who's already taking pictures of them.

"Hey who are these raven-haired junior and brunette?" Azuma asked pointing to particular photo.

When the question was heard, Aoi and Youichi just kept quiet and continued looking for they know those two.

"Baka! It's already written there below! Look."

_Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga_

"Eh? The names are the same to that graffito too!" Azuma said as he pointed to the particular graffito.

"Hai, and you know I heard that there's a couple that came from Junior level and they had a daughter. When the day of the birth of their daughter came, there's this organization called AAO who came here and attempted to snatch their daughter away because of her powerful alices: Nullification, Stealing, and Fire- which is just the same with Aoi-chan's."

"Eh?! But I thought that a person can only have a maximum of two alices?"

"That's why the AAO wants her so much."

"And I also heard that the boy is the representative when they were in elementary division."

"Well, we're getting serious here people! I believe that it's only one of the myths here in the academy. Besides, a person can only have a maximum of two alices."

"Sugoi! Rina-chan, you know several things in this academy!"

They're time with the photo album is cut because of the bell- meaning it was their lunch break.

"Rika-chan, let's go to the cafeteria together!" the 10-year-old brunette said but the story she just heard a while ago is bothering her.

"Just don't touch me with your dirty little hands, sore-butted girl," was the girl's reply.

When all the Tokuryoku-kei students are gone, Aoi and Youichi looked at each other and nodded as they walked towards their sensei.

"Sensei, I know you know something about _that_ story," Aoi said as she put a hand on their sensei's shoulder.

---

**The Past Revealed **_(This is the part where you'll understand the story more.)_

"I thought the last name was a coincidence but I never thought that she's their daughter."

"No, it's not a coincidence. That story is still fresh in my mind despite the years that passed. Those two made great sacrifices just to protect their daughter. I remember when principal-san- who used to be a teacher here, came to the Tokuryoku room with a sad smile on his face."

_Flashback_

"_Happy birthday, Mikan-chan!"_

"_Arigato minna-san!" Mikan said as she bowed to show her gratefulness._

_Then the cake being carried by Natsume was now in front of her._

"_Make a wish, Mikan," he emotionlessly said with a small smile on his face as he lit the candles with his alice._

"_Since when did you start calling Mikan-chan by her name?" Tsubasa asked, with a grin on his face but he ended up being elbowed by Misaki on his stomach._

"_Since…ahem...they…ahem…did…ahem…it." Koko said with fake coughs between each word._

_Natsume's eyebrow twitched but he just ignored the mind reader, since this day is a special day._

"_C'mon baka, hurry up and make a wish," Hotaru climbed in._

"_Ehehe… you're just excited to eat that cake….." Koko said softly but that statement didn't pass through Hotaru's ears. She put out her newly-improved Baka Gun 9000 with much harder impact._

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!......_

_Closing her eyes, Mikan wished and blew the candle._

"_Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!" Mikan said again._

"_You already said that phrase like a million times already Mikan!" Sumire said._

_Everyone clapped while singing a happy birthday song to her._

'_Kami-sama, I thank You for the wonderful friends You gave me. Please keep them safe. And even though I know it's impossible for the academy to change in the future, just for our daughter, please let it be. Please guide Mizuki-chan wherever she go.'_

_Unknown to Mikan, while she's reciting her prayer in her mind, Koko is reciting it loudly for everyone to hear._

"_Who's Mizuki-chan?" they said in unison._

"_Eh? Oh, that's the name I want to give to our daughter- wait- how did you know that?"_

_All of them pointed to Koko._

"_But what about if it's a boy?" Tsubasa asked and Misaki elbowed him again._

"_Ouch! I'm just asking. Sheesh…Ouch!. Fine! I hope it's a girl!"_

_Suddenly, Natsume noticed the pain in Mikan's face._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_It's nothing-ahh!" Mikan said as she screamed in pain._

"_It's time!" Narumi said with a hint of panic in his voice._

"_Just a while ago, this baka is smiling and now she looks like she's having constipation," Hotaru said._

"_Shut up Hotaru! Ahhhh! This is not a good time!" Mikan screamed._

_--_

"_Congratulations! You have a baby girl!"_

_The school nurse gave the baby to Natsume and Mikan and a smile was written on their faces as they looked at the little angel on Mikan's arms. Then she passed the baby to Natsume carefully._

"_So you can experience how joyful it's like with your daughter in your arms," Mikan said as she flashed a smile to Natsume._

"_Mizuki…" he traced._

_BANG!_

_--_

A cliffhanger haha… Don't worry I'll update the next chapter immediately. This will only be a 3 or probably 4-chaptered story. You'll know the changes that happened in the academy on the next chapter.

Thanks for those who have read this. I hope you'll leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana owns it all! I dare not to claim it as my own…..**

--

_Our Graffito_

"Rika-chan, wanna do a dare for me?" Rumi said.

"…"

"There's money involved with it…" she trailed off.

"Listening," Rika finally said as she looked at her intently.

"Well, there's this rumor I read online here in the academy. It said that when the clock strikes 12:01 on the 31st day of December, a couple visits the sakura tree near the lake beside our dorm."

"That's scary, Rumi-chan. Don't you think that they'll hunt us when we disturbed them?"

"Shut up, Mika-chan. The site said that whoever is able to take a picture of those two will get hundreds of rabbits. So… do you want to take it Rika-chan?" Rumi said as a naughty smile formed on her lips.

"Rika-chan, don't you think it's dangerous?" her twin said.

"Did I ever ask your opinion?" she said as she slowly put out her invention.

"Gomen ne."

"When is it?"

"Since today is the 30th day of December, it's tomorrow."

"Baka, I know that. I mean what time?"

"Oh, just go there at 11:30 PM. That should give you enough time to prepare. When you are able to take the picture, just give it to me and-"

"I don't trust other people with my money. What site is it?"

--

"_What is that?" Mikan said as Natsume returned the baby in her arms to look outside the window._

"_They're here."_

"_Who's here?" Narumi said as panic covered his face, again._

"_AAO…"_

"_Mikan, you have to keep the baby safe. Stay here and don't come out." He said and Mikan nodded. She gave the baby to Narumi and went to hug Natsume._

"_Please be careful, Natsume. I don't want to lose you. Please Natsume, I don't want to lose you," the brunette said as tears slowly made their way across her face. _

"_You're so dramatic, Strawberry Pattern. Don't worry I'll come back okay? Don't cry," he said as he hugged the brunette and wiped her tears._

"_I promise," he said and with one last look on her, he kissed the brunette and their little angel on their foreheads he went outside._

_They stood there as Mikan broke down. Narumi came to her side and comforted her. He gave the little angel in his arms back to her because it was crying._

"_Don't worry, Mizuki-chan. Daddy's going to be fine. Shush… Don't cry now. Mommy's here," she said as she shushed the girl in her arms._

_As soon as the little girl was sleeping in her arms, she said, "There's something wrong, otto-san. My heart is pounding hard. I felt this last time when Natsume was shot during one of his missions. I have to take a look."_

"_No, Mikan. You have to stay here. Just think of it, if something happens to you, what do you think will happen to your daughter?"_

"_Please trust me, otto-san. I don't know what that stupid organization wants from us but I have a feeling that it's our daughter. Please otto-san, trust me."_

_With a sigh, he finally let his daughter and took the baby from her._

"_You have to go to a safe place," she said as she put on her robe._

"_Mizuki, be a good girl okay? And remember, mommy's with you all the time," she said as she hugged her daughter for one last time and left a kiss on her forehead. She gave the locket to Narumi and said, "If you know that it's the right time, please give this to her." And with that she gave a sad smile to him and headed outside._

_--_

"_Natsume?" she cried out while walking along the dark hallway that leads outside._

_It was silent, dead silent. She walked along and searched for him. Then suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind._

"_Long time no see, my dear Mikan."_

"_Reo?"_

_Then a laugh was heard._

"_You've guessed right."_

"_Stop playing games with me. What do you want?"_

"_Don't worry, darling. I want nothing from you and your stupidboyfriend. I just want your daughter," he trailed off as he put the gun on Mikan's head._

"_You piece of shit, get away from her!" Natsume said as he punched Reo on his face. The gun fell from his hands and Mikan took this time to get the gun while Natsume put flames around him._

"_You bastard! If you dare touch Mikan again, I swear, you'll see death as the most horrifying thing you've ever experienced," he screamed as he threw a flame on Reo and burnt his hair._

_Suddenly, a man appeared and pounded Natsume on his head which caused the fire to disappear. Mikan pulled the trigger of the gun and shot the man on his stomach. Mikan attempted to shoot Reo next but he was quick as he snatched the gun away from her and was already behind her with the gun pointing to her head again._

"_Move and I will kill your little girlfriend," Reo said as he slowly moved towards Natsume with the gun still pointing to Mikan's head._

"_Here's the deal, you get your daughter from that stupid Narumi and you all live happily ever after… of course, but without your daughter," he said as he laughed and pulled Mikan's hair._

_The man that Mikan shot moved._

"_So you're still alive. Get here and do my job," he ordered him and the man did what he was told._

_He walked towards Natsume and kicked him._

"_Helpless now, aren't we? Well, with Mikan darling here, you can't do anything," he said and turned to Mikan, "So is it a deal or not?"_

_Tears formed from her eyes as Natsume mouthed 'no'._

"_Why are you crying dear? All you have to do is say yes or no. It's an easy job!" Reo said as a vicious smile appeared on his face._

"_Y-yes," her voice cracked. _

"_Then let's get this over with!" he said as he grabbed Natsume by his collar and pulled him as the man who's holding Mikan followed._

_They walked along the hallway and finally got there. They stood in front of the door for a while as Reo pointed the gun towards Natsume._

_Mikan looked at Natsume and said, "Gomen, Natsume," before turning the knob slowly. A smirk appeared on Reo's face as he watched the scene happening in front of him._

"_What happened to you Mikan?" Narumi said as he rushed to Mikan, seeing her disheveled hair and sore eyes._

"_Can you please give me Mizuki-chan, otto-san?" she said, ignoring the question. The blonde teacher nodded as he gave the baby to her. Mikan looked at Hotaru and somehow got the message._

_Hotaru put out her baka gun and slowly headed for the door. Ruka looked at her and she looked at the door, signaling that someone's outside. Ruka nodded his head and signaled that no sound must be made to them. While this happens, Mikan made a fake baby and passed the real baby to Narumi and he hid inside the closet. Misaki used her alice and she had 4 doppelgangers with her. They headed for the door softly and made way for Mikan with a fake baby in her arms. She slowly opened the door, careful to not open it to wide. She slowly walked towards Reo._

"_How could you do this Mikan?" Natsume said._

"_Gomen Natsume. But I have to," she slowly made her way to Reo and he said, "Congratulations Mikan, you just made-"_

_He stopped when he was hit by Hotaru's baka gun. He looked up and found that the man with him who's a while ago, holding Mikan, was already knocked out. No one noticed the gun that Reo was holding behind his back._

_Natsume ran to Mikan as he hugged her._

'_Perfect'_

_Reo quickly pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger and shot the couple on their heads, making sure that they will not survive. Hotaru was too shocked but fortunately, Tsubasa snatched the gun away from him as he shot Reo._

_--_

"_They both deserve a rest after what they did," Narumi said while holding their daughter as he looked at the symbols burnt on the trunk of the tree._

_They each offered a rose to the sakura tree, where their memories stayed._

_End of Flashback…_

"Everyone admired them both for what they did. The principals passed the work to Narumi and he changed a lot in the academy because of Mikan's last wish. The dangerous ability class disappeared and all of the students there were transferred here in the Tokuryoku-kei. And Narumi let all of the students' parents in."

"Eh? Principal-san must be stressed out during those times and he made lots of changes. I pity Mizuki-chan though," Aoi said, remembering the story of her sensei.

"Why does he still wear those gay outfits?" Youichi asked.

"I don't know… Oh! I forgot! I still have to buy a present for Mizuki-chan," Tsubasa said.

"Eh?! It's her birthday today?!" Aoi said as she sped out of the room.

"It's not really Mizuki's birthday today, is it?" Youichi said as he smirked at watching Aoi sped off to Central Town.

--

Yay! Another chapter done. That was tiring though.

I just want to invite you all, to read the finale of this short story. I'll try to post it tomorrow.


End file.
